


Daylight

by grettama



Category: The Voice US
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>これは私の初めて日本語で作品です。日本語は私の一番の言語ではないから、文法の間違ったがたくさんあるなら、本当にすみませんです。この作品のセットはTheVoice第五のセゾンです。注意：ボイズラブの内容。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daylight

　今はもう第五のセゾン。その間中、アダム・レヴィーンはブレイク・シェルトンと監督として争っていた。でも、今はもう終わりだ。この第五のセゾン、アダムはＴｈｅＶｏｉｃｅを出た。その二人の日々は戻れない。終わった。

　ブレイクは監督のいすに座っている。もう十分だけ、ブラインド・オーディシオンは始まる。彼は向こうのいすを見ている。アダムはいない。そのいすはアダムのいすだった。でも、今は他の人はそこに座っている。ブレイクはもうかまわない。この競争の意味はもうない。だが、なんでブレイクはまだここにいる？この赤いいすに座っている？どうして？

　ブレイクは嘆いている。「今、帰ったほうがいいかなあ。」と思っていて。腕時計を見ている。そろそろ時間だ。カルソン・ダリはもうステージに立って、他の監督ももう出来た。でも、ブレイクはまだ。もう一度嘆いている。

　ダリはしゃべって始まった。

　「こんばんわ、皆さん!今日はＴｈｅＶｏｉｃｅの第五の一番のエピソード！」とダリが言った。「ブラインド・オーディシオンを始まった！」

　観客は全員拍手している。ブレイクの胸で空っぽな気がしている。

　「監督のいすは、振り替えなさい！」

　「何をしている、俺？」とブレイクが思っている。「やめたほうがいいだろう？」

　「これは、一番の競技者！」

　ブレイクは目を閉じている。「無理をしないで。この競争の意味はもうないから。」ブレイクのやる気は全部消えた。

　音楽は始まった。ブレイクは眉をひそめている。Ｄａｙｌｉｇｈｔ、マルーン５の歌だ。｢何これ?ふざけんな！｣

　ブレイクは怒れるところだったが、あの人は歌って始まったとき、びっくりした。「この声は。。。もしかして。。。」

　瞬間に、ブレイクはボタンを押している。そして。。。

　ステージで、立ちながら歌っている男は。。。アダム・レヴィーン。マルーン５の歌を歌っている。ブレイクを見ていながら、広い笑顔で歌っていた。

　ブレイクは自然に笑っている。監督のうちにボタンを押したことがブレイクは一番早い人だ。急に、うれしくなった。アダムはここにいる。

　「何をやってんだ、お前？」とアダムにブレイクが聞いた。

　アダムは笑っている。「お前のためだぞ。」と答えた。

　ブレイクは「お前がほしい。。。」と言った。

　「当たり前だろう。僕はお前のチームを選んだ。僕もお前がほしい！」

　－終わりー

**Author's Note:**

> これは私の初めて日本語で作品です。日本語は私の一番の言語ではないから、文法の間違ったがたくさんあるなら、本当にすみませんです　OTL わからなかったら、私に聞いてもいいです。訂正してもらえませんか？＾＾ありがとうございます～


End file.
